La maquina
by lesly2014
Summary: Una maquina, Hijikata adolescente y Gintoki de niño.
1. Chapter 1

Era una tarde cualquiera en aquel dojo, Hijikata se encontraba entrenando como de costumbre, junto a él estaba durmiendo plácidamente el pequeño Sogo. Desde que había llegado aquel niño lo trataba con desprecio, a Hijikata no le importaba después de todo ya se estaba empezando a acostumbrar es más sentía que su relación siempre seria de ese modo. Ya se ocultaba el sol, Hijikata decidió despertar a Sogo.

Ya levántate es tarde—dijo mientras lo movía con su pie.

No quiero mamá quiero seguir soñando cosas lindas—dijo malhumorado el pequeño. Hijikata pareció vacilar el seguir intentar despertarlo después de todo aquel niño se veía más tranquilo dormido— Y además hoy es sábado déjame soñar que mato a Hijikata bastardo un poco más- dijo el niño con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¡Maldito mocoso! —Grito enfurecido mientras agarraba al niño de la yukata y lo arrastraba hacia la salida- Auxilio, Hijikata quiere matarme, ayuda Kondo-san, chicos- gritaba el menor mientras intentaba soltarse.

— Gritas en vano, mientras dormías se fueron al pueblo, terminamos por hoy, es tarde será mejor que regreses a tu casa. Vamos te voy acompañar.

—No, no te quiero en mi casa, prefiero ir solo —dijo el pequeño, ahora libre, mientras se levantaba y se iba.

Hijikata lo vio alejarse y ya estando a una distancia prudente comenzó a seguirlo asegurándose así que llegase a salvo a su casa. Habiendo visto a Mitsuba salir y darle la bienvenida al niño, dio media vuelta para volver al dojo.

Había oscurecido, el cielo solo era iluminado por las estrellas, Hijikata conocía el camino aunque la falta de luz le hizo difícil orientarse, una roca que no alcanzo a ver hizo que tropezara, su cabeza termino dando contra un objeto puntiagudo.

¡Maldición! ¿Pero qué es esto? —exclamo mientras se tocaba la frente.

El objeto era cuadrado hecho de metal, al parecer su cabeza había terminado dando contra una de las puntas .Se arrodillo para examinarlo mejor puedo ver que tenía una pantalla y algo escrito debajo de ella, pero la falta de luz le hizo imposible leerlo.

Elija su destino por favor—respondió una voz mecánica que salía de aquel objeto misterioso

— ¿Eh? Parece ser una maquina amanto—dedujo

— ¿Está de acuerdo con el destino preestablecido? —preguntó la voz robótica

—Tsk! Estúpida máquina—dijo poniéndose de pie para seguir su camino

—Aceptando eso como un sí—sentencio el aparato

— ¿Qué? No, no yo no acepta nada—gritaba desesperado

Hijikata echó a correr, pero ya era tarde. Una luz brillante lo envolvio, pudo ver como todo a su alrededor desaparecía, lo último que pudo ver fue la tierra desapareciendo bajo sus pies y luego la sensación de vacío. Después todo fue oscuridad.

**En algún lugar desconocido…**

—Ey! chicos, miren hay un cadáver—gritaba un niño señalando a un cuerpo tendido en el césped.

Un grupo de niños se acercó corriendo rápidamente en la dirección señalada de su compañero. Al llegar se encontraron con el cuerpo de un adolescente de cabello largo y negro que se sostenía en una coleta.

— ¿Estará muerto? —pregunto uno de ellos

—Ni idea, pero creo que deberíamos decírselo al jefe—respondió uno de los niños.

—Sí, llámalo

El sol resplandece muy fuerte hoy, espera ¿el sol? ¿Ya había amanecido? ¿Dónde estoy? Se preguntaba Hijikata— mirando alrededor sin encontrar rastros de lo que era Busshu, intento incorporarse pero una voz lo detuvo.

Era un niño de cabello plateado, con mirada de pez muerto y ojos rojos, portaba una espada enfundada. Hijikata se sorprendió nunca había visto a un niño portando una espada ni siquiera a Sogo que era todo un prodigio.

—Así que tú eres el supuesto cadáver—hablo con aire superior el peliplata—Yo soy Gin, el jefe ¿y tú? —le pregunto mientras le apuntaba con la espada.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí traigo la segunda parte también me salio algo corto como sea intentare hacerlo un poco más largo pero no prometo nada. En el capitulo anterior me olvide mencionar que como es obvio gintama no me pertenece. Espero que les guste.

* * *

—Así que tú eres el supuesto cadáver—hablo con aire superior el peliplata—Yo soy Gin, el jefe ¿y tú? —le pregunto mientras le apuntaba con la espada.

Hijikata medito su respuesta ¿qué era lo que iba a decir que una maquina lo trajo hasta aquí? No eso ni él se lo creía, entonces ¿debía decir su verdadero nombre? No, no debía pero…

—Ey tú—señalando a Hijikata— el jefe te ha hecho una pregunta así que respóndele—dijo uno de los niños sacándolo de sus pensamientos

—Y bien—dijo el peliplata

—Claro, yo soy…—no había de otra—Sogo—respondió con el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente.

—Bien, Sogo ¿eres humano, verdad? —cuestiono el jefe sin dejar de apuntarle.

—Sí

El pequeño bajo la espada.

—Bueno creo que eso es todo. Se pueden marchar, chicos

— ¿Esta seguro, jefe?—susurro uno de ellos

—Sí, yo me hare cargo de Sogo—afirmo—los alcanzare luego.

—De acuerdo, nos vamos

Ya estando solos, el niño se quedó mirando a Hijikata, no sabía porque pero había algo en el que le llamaba la atención.

—Bien supongo que me iré —dijo el pelinegro incorporándose—hasta luego, niño—hizo un ademan de despedida.

—Espera—dijo el peliplata. Hijikata lo miro confundido—Tienes sangre

—Eh? ¿Donde?

—En tu frente ¿En serio no lo notaste? ¿Eres idiota o qué?

—No, no eso es solo que… espera ¿me has dicho idiota? —a decir verdad Hijikata no se había dado cuenta pero al parecer la sangre ya estaba seca debió haber sangrado ayer cuando cayó encima de esa extraña máquina.

—Sí—afirmo el niño—solo un idiota no se daría cuenta cuando ha estado sangrando.

—Hey ya deja de llamarme idiota, mocoso —Hijikata no podía creer que un niño que recién conocía le estuviese hablando de esa manera, aunque con Sogo cerca ya se hacia la idea.

—Como quieras—al parecer estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de actitud—, pero no me llames mocoso, soy Gin o jefe si lo prefieres—dijo apoyándose en la espada.

—Como si lo fuese a hacer—con la manga de su yukata comenzó a limpiarse el rostro pero la sangre al estar seca se había adherido fuertemente, tanto que le causaba dolor sacarla por completo.

— ¿Necesitas agua? —pregunto el niño que veía desde hace rato los intentos de retirar la sangre del pelinegro sin embargo Hijikata no respondió.

El niño impaciente tomo la muñeca del mayor y lo jalo—vamos cerca hay un pozo.

Hijikata se dejó guiar por el niño. Él no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de amabilidad en especial tratándose de un niño además hacia no mucho que había sido un marginado.

—Espera—lo había olvidado, la maquina debía encontrar la máquina, debía volver

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto intrigado el niño

—Creo que olvide algo, debemos regresar

—No lo intentes, no lo hallaras—dijo con aire despreocupado

— ¡¿Qué?!¿A qué te refieres?— pregunto desesperado.

—Lo que sea que hallas olvidado, ya no está—aclaro el niño

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no está?, ni siquiera sabes de lo que hablo, mocoso

El pequeño se tragó su orgullo y le explico que sus amigos y él habían estado jugando por los alrededores y que cuando uno de ellos, lo encontró tirado en el suelo le aviso por ser el jefe pero solo lo encontraron a él no había algo o alguien cerca suyo.

— ¿Ahora entiendes? —pregunto Gin después de terminar su explicación.

Hijikata no contesto, claro que entendía lo que aquel niño le decía, no había nada, absolutamente nada ¿Cómo iba a volver? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Acaso no volvería a ver a Kondo-san, que lo había acogido cuando nadie más lo hizo? Pero sobre todo la pregunta que más le preocupaba era ¡¿Dónde demonios se encontraba?!

* * *

Espero actualizar pronto, creo que sera dentro de unos días sino sera en el trascurso de la próxima semana. Hasta la próxima

Psdt: Gracias a las maravillosas personas que me dejaron reviews la verdad me ayuda a seguir escribiendo. Muchas gracias


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo. Aqui traigo el nuevo capitulo algo corto también lamento mucho la demora y lo pequeño del capitulo pero espero que lo disfruten

* * *

Hijikata no contesto, claro que entendía lo que aquel niño le decía, no había nada, absolutamente nada ¿Cómo iba a volver? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Acaso no volvería a ver a Kondo-san, que lo había acogido cuando nadie más lo hizo? Pero sobre todo la pregunta que más le preocupaba era ¡¿Dónde demonios se encontraba?!

Después de que el mayor se preguntara una y otra vez donde estaba con un rostro que denotaba una mal simulada calma, el niño insistió en saber lo que pasaba y aunque al principio solo obtuvo negativas Hijikata al final termino preguntándole en donde se encontraba, el Gin le respondió pero el pelinegro necesitaba saber más. Así que aunque esto hiciera sospechar al niño le pregunto que día, mes, año se encontraban y por ultimo cuál era la situación del país, Gin describió la situación actual(al menos para él) con eso pudo deducir que se hallaba en el pasado al menos unos cuantos años.

— ¿Y a que vienen todas esas preguntas? —cuestiono el niño mientras se hurgaba la nariz con una mano y con la otra sostenía la espada usándola a modo de bastón.

—Si me quieres ayudar mantente en silencio y déjame pensar

— Que delicado—susurro el niño, lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado por el mayor.

— ¿Delicado? ¿A quién llamas delicado? Mocoso

—Sabes—dijo dejándose de hurgar la nariz— te pareces algo a mi amigo Zura—hizo una pausa riéndose—él también parece una niña.

—Sino fueras un niño te golpearía en este mismo instante—dijo mientras se le marcaba una vena en la frente, la cual seguía son sangre seca, y apretaba los puños fuertemente.

—Ya ya cálmate —El niño se acercó al pelinegro—mejor sigamos hacia el pozo atraerás bichos con eso ahí—apuntando a la frente manchada de sangre.

—No, creo que es mejor que me vaya de una vez

—Y ¿A dónde piensas ir? —pregunto el niño dudoso. Al parecer se había dado cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con el pelinegro—Por las preguntas que me hiciste no tienes ni idea de donde estas—Gin camino rodeando a Hijikata— ¿Tengo razón? —finalizo el menor.

—Claro que se dónde estoy— exclamo mirando fijamente a Gin. No le gustaba que las personas y en especial un niño se metieran en sus problemas. Además él que sabía dónde estaba lo que aún sabia era como iba a volver.

—Ah, pero no tienes donde ir ¿verdad?

Hijikata no contesto

—No te preocupes—sonrió el peliplata—Yo me hare cargo de ti

—Eh? —Hijikata se hallaba confundido

—Ya sabes, yo te encontré asi que ahora eres mi responsabilidad—Mientras decía esto se puso la espada sobre su hombro para mostrarse superior.

—Hablas de mí como si fuera un perro que encontraste

—No lo creo y aunque fuera asi no me gustaría tener un perro tan arrogante

—Tsk— mascullo el mayor

—Como sea vamos —Gin lo cogió de la muñeca y ambos fueron rumbo al pozo.

Debía ser más de mediodía comenzaban a tener hambre. En especial Hijikata que no había comido desde la tarde anterior. Se encontraban en una cabaña abandonada que según Gin, él y sus amigos habían encontrado hace algún tiempo. Después de que el pelinegro se limpiara y sabiendo ambos que necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse Gin lo llego a una zona apartada donde se veía escondida entre los arboles una cabaña.

—Mira ahí esta—grito el niño señalando hacia la construcción hecha de madera.

—Así que aquí es—dijo el mayor en tono neutral.

—Sí—El niño corrió en dirección a la cabaña a Hijkata no le quedó otra que seguirlo.

* * *

Quiero agradecer a las personas que dejan reviews y a los lectores a todos muchas gracias espero subir otro capitulo pronto nos vemos.


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí el siguiente capitulo lamento la demora exámenes exámenes pero bueno espero lo disfruten

* * *

La cabaña era grande y simple, en si solo era un cuadrado de madera con un techo encima. Ya que no poseía ventanas la oscuridad hubiese sido absoluta de no ser por las rendijas que había entre las tablas por donde se filtraba algo de luz solar. El marco de la puerta era demasiado pequeña por lo que Hijikata debió agacharse para poder entrar. Una vez adentro pudo apreciar lo realmente abandonado que se encontraba. Una fina capa de polvo cubría el piso y en un rincón sobresalían tres bultos de lo que parecían ser futones.

—Aquí es, hace mucho que no venimos, así que no habrá problemas.

Hijikata asintió.

—Bueno creo que debería ir yéndome—dijo el pequeño dirigiéndose a la puerta—Ya es más de mediodía y he estado fuera mucho tiempo de seguro están preocupados.

Gin no sabía porque pero intentaba disculparse por el hecho de tener que irse. Era como si sintiera mucho tener que dejar solo al pelinegro.

—Entiendo—fue la respuesta de Hijikata.

— Volveré pronto, te dejo mi espada solo por si aparece alguien, ha habido muchas peleas cerca de aquí—Gin le entrego su espada—espera—dijo antes de que el pelinegro pudiese cogerla— ven acércate— Hijikata se agacho, de mala gana, hasta estar a la altura del niño— ¿sabes usarla?

Acto seguido Hijikata le arrancó la espada de su mano para luego gritarle que sí sabía. El pequeño feliz por haberlo fastidiado se marchó.

Maldición este mocoso me saca de quicio porque tenía que perderme en esta época de mierda y todo por culpa de esa estúpida máquina del tiempo y lo que es peor me encuentro con un mocoso que se cree mucho, es peor que Sogo. Se decía Hijikata cuando de su estómago salió un estruendoso gruñido. El pelinegro se agarró el estómago. Tenía demasiada hambre pero no habiendo señales de alimento y sumado al gran cansancio que sentía decidió extender uno de los futones quedándose dormido al instante.

El pequeño salió de la cabaña tomo aire y emprendió su camino de regreso sabia lo que le esperaba primero una reprimenda del porque se su tardanza de parte de Zura segunda una reprimenda de su sensei y tercero y esto solo si esos niños habían abierto la boca le esperaría un interminable interrogatorio sobre Sogo. Esto era lo último que quería. No quería hablar con nadie sobre él aunque sabía que eso sería imposible cuando llegara los niños le harían preguntas él podría despistarlos, pero si llegaba a oídos de Zura o de Bakasugi sería su fin no pararían hasta saber. Antes de que se diera cuenta ya había llegado al dojo.

Apenas entro se encontró con Zura que venía corriendo directo hacia él.

—Gintoki— dijo luego de parar frente a él tratando de recuperar aire— ¿Dónde has estado? Sensei ha estado preocupado. No te hemos visto desde la mañana ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Con quién has estado? Y ¿Dónde está tu espada? ¿La has perdido verdad? —Al no obtener respuestas comenzó a jalarlo de la yukata—Oye respóndeme. Gin prefirió ignorarlo

Ya déjalo, Zura—dijo un niño de la misma edad.

—No es Zura, es Katsura—respondió el aludido, soltando al peliplata—Takasugi, no deberías defenderlo. Él—señalando a Gin— se desapareció toda la mañana.

—Lo sé y no lo estoy defendiendo pero si sigues agitándolo podrías matarlo—Takasugi se acercó a Gin—Y lo necesito vivo.

El peliplata que todo ese tiempo había estado callado hablo —Bakasugi, no me digas que me quieres.

—Claro que sí, Gintoki—Katsura puso cara de horror pero Gintoki seguía con la misma mirada de pez muerto—Quiero—prosiguió—que me devuelvas mi yakult ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le has hecho? lo has escondido ¿no? devuélvemelo—gritaba mientras sus ojos verdes se abrían lo máximo que podían y sus manos sacudían al peliplata. Gintoki intentaba sacárselo de encima mientras que Zura solo se limitaba a observar.

—Yo no tengo tu comida de duendes, ya suéltame, Bakasugi—intentaba apartarlo pero no podía para ser algo más pequeño que Gintoki era muy fuerte, En ese instante se lamentaba haber cogido el yakult.

—No me llames así, idiota y dame el yakult. Sé que tú lo tienes no te creas mucho solo por ser 3 centímetros más alto—dijo mientras empujaba a Gintoki.

Este cayó al suelo pero no se quedó quieto sino que hizo caer al ojiverde. Ambos niños tirados en el suelo empezaron a jalarse el cabello y a pegarse mutuamente arrancándose en el proceso mechones de cabello. Katsura que había estado observando todo intervino para calmarlos.

—Ey! chicos paren—ninguno le hizo caso— se están haciendo daño—siguieron ignorándolo. Un último intento se dijo a sí mismo— van a tener problemas.

—Cállate, Zura—fue la respuesta de ambos.

Frustrado, cansado de ese apodo y con una vena sobresaliendo en su sien el pequeño se precipito hacia ellos gritando: No es Zura, es Katsura.

De esa manera los tres niños quedaron envueltos en una pelea. Pasado unos minutos solo se escuchaba los gritos de los 3 hasta que una voz muy conocida por los presentes los interrumpió ordenándoles que parasen a lo que los tres obedecieron.

Yoshida Shouyou, el hombre que había acogido a Takasugi, Katsura y desde hace no mucho a Gintoki estaba parado delante de ellos con sus ojos firmes en los tres.

— ¿Por qué pelean, niños? —fue su pregunta.

—Él empezó—dijo Gin señalando al ojiverde

—Tú empezaste no quieres dar el yakult

—Pero tú iniciaste la pelea, jalándome como si fuera un trapo viejo

—Yo no te jale primero ese fue Zura

— ¡¿Que?! Ustedes empezaron a pelearse como monos salvajes yo solo me uní porque no dejaban de llamarme Zura—finalizo Katsura

—Veamos—dijo Shouyou-sensei mirando a los niños—Gintoki le devolverás su yakult a Shinsuke y ambos dejen de molestar a Katsura.

—Ahora niños vayan a limpiarse, Gintoki, cuando termines vienes al comedor, debo hablar contigo—dijo para luego marcharse.

Una vez limpiado los raspones y arañazos producto de la pelea. Gin se dirigió al comedor mientras escuchaba las risas de Takasugi y Katsura atrás de él.

El niño asomo su cabeza hacia adentro. Ahí sentado bebiendo té se encontraba su sensei.

—Pasa— dijo al ver al niño.

Gintoki entro.

—Gintoki no tienes que ponerte nervioso a menos que hubiese hecho algo malo—dijo sonriente—ya sabes, como desaparecer toda la mañana y faltar al almuerzo, lo que sería muy extraño considerando que a ti te encanta comer.

En su tono no había severidad sino todo lo contrario denotaba la preocupación que había sentido durante la ausencia del pequeño.

—Lo siento—dijo el niño mirando hacia abajo.

Shouyou se levantó—no te preocupes Gintoki—decía mientras se le acercaba— solo avisa la próxima vez que te desaparezcas y trata de no molestar a Shinsuke—le acaricio la cabeza—ahora deberías comer, no has probado bocado desde la mañana, te dejo para que comas—dio unos pasos pero antes de irse añadió—no olvides devolver el yakult.

Gintoki se sintió se sacaba un gran peso de encima ya que no le había preguntado donde había estado todo ese tiempo. Se tranquilizó y decidió comer estaba hambriento aunque no se había dado cuenta del gran hambre que sentía hasta ese momento. Fue a la mesa donde sensei dejo unos onigiris especiales para él. Cogió uno, iba a darle el prime mordisco pero se detuvo. Pensó en el chico de cabello largo y negro que ahora debía de encontrarse en aquella cabaña de seguro con la misma hambre que él. Suspiro dejo el onigiri en su lugar y fue a buscar un bentobako vacío. Coloco cuatro onigiris y salió del comedor.

* * *

creo que es el capitulo más largo hasta ahora

para los que no sepan el yakult es una especie de yogurt es decir un producto lacteo sirve para ayudar a la flora intestinal a Takasugi le gusta lo dice en el manga

onigiri: bola de arroz rellenada con diferentes ingredientes

bentobako: recipiente de madera donde se sirve comida

bueno espero haigan disfrutado el capiulo hasta la proxima gracias a los lectores y a los que dejan reviews.


End file.
